family_business_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tao Jiang
'Tao Jiang '''is a recurring character and is the son of Wei of the Hong Kong Triads. Biography Background Tao Jiang was born on January 7 1995 in Yangshan, China and speaks Mandarin Chinese. He only knows a few English words, and is accompanied by a translator named Ken Nao for this reason. His father is Wei Jiang, the leader of the Hong Kong Triads. While Wei is ruthless and easily capable of bringing retribution on anyone who opposes him, Tao is proven to be a completely inept Triad successor, displaying the typical traits of a spoiled only child. Constantly getting wasted and lacking any sense of initiative business at the business meetings he is supposed to attend with Nao handling. Due to this behavior, his father utterly despises his son however always attempts to give Tao a chance to prove himself that he's a capable businessman and leader. Despite these chances, Tao continues to go to business meetings either drunk or high. Expanding Businesses Wei begins seeking to fulfill the goal of expanding business into Los Angeles County, California, United States, so, giving his son another chance, he sends Tao and his translator to make contact with Nacho Sanchez, one of the area's most prominent drug dealers. Tao sets up a meeting at the local bar with Nacho's right-hand man, Sebastian Bolsa, to discuss business matters with the hopes of partnering with the Sanchez crime family through Nacho. He is spoken for by Nao, who works for Tao on the fear of death from his father. When Tao meets Nacho for the first time, he is high on meth and does not take the meeting seriously, much to Nacho's chagrin. However, Nao manages to convince Nacho and Seb not to leave, promising that, if they partner, Nacho will make a huge profit. Nacho hears Nao out and agrees to show them their meth operation, but they are suddenly attacked by a crew of the Outback MC led by Terry Hubbs and Clayton Smith to avenge their dead President, Robert Hockstetter. Tao and Nao are frightened about the experience as they hid during the gun battle. When it ends, Nao says he's seen enough, and he drives Tao away. Afterwards, Tao decides not to work with Nacho due to his unpredictable and reckless behavior. Tao decided to seek for more potential business partners to partner up with, which Nacho learns of and he confronts Tao at the bar they met at, where Tao is waiting for the Baker Brothers. Nacho aggressively assaults Tao and then, in a fit of psychotic rage, heads to the Bakers' ranch and ends up killing most of the Bakers and destroys the ranch in a gasoline explosion. Nacho then wages a war across the entire county against his rival dealers in an attempt to force Tao to agree to work with the Sanchezes however this ultimately fails as an enraged Tao leaves the county to meet with his father back in the city at his casino penthouse. Attempted Revenge Tao meets Wei in the penthouse; Wei, aware that Tao has not returned to him with any business partnership and has only dented his and the organization's reputation by making them look weak, offers him a drink before gut-punching it back out of him, forcing him to clean it up and informing him of his mistakes. Tao is visibly intimidated by his father but claims that he will rectify his errors through retribution. Tao returns to the county with a crew and raids Nacho's home with the intention of killing Nacho. However, Nacho is away from his home, so Tao murders his dog, trashes the place and steals Nacho's muscle car. They encounter Seb and proceed to brutally beat him up, leaving him for dead. Nacho returns home and is heartbroken to discover his dog's corpse and home trashed, then finds Seb and puts him in his bed to "sleep off" his injuries. Capture and Execution At the Dames n' Games strip club, Tao and his friends celebrate in a hot tub accompanied by strippers and with a supply of luxury champagne and cocaine. However, Nao frighteningly warns Tao of the likely retribution from Nacho, but a proud and arrogant Tao shows no fear. Nao reminds him that he should be more careful and even attempts to confiscate the cocaine from him, causing Tao to throw a temper tantrum and threaten Nao. Eventually, a shootout ensues in the club where Nacho and his crew have arrived to kill Tao. While Nacho and his gang deal with Tao's bodyguards, Tao cowardly flees and thereby reveals his fear, even using a stripper as a human shield in an attempt to save his own skin. Tao escapes the club in nothing but a bath towel, phoning his father only be ignored cruelly. During his desperate escape, Seb ambushes Tao and punches him in the face twice, knocking Tao unconscious and paying him back for what he did to him. Tao's unconscious body is then dragged into his van and captures him, taking him out into the county desert. Tao wakes up in the van bound and gagged with duct tape and he hears a shovel digging, then the backdoors open to reveal to a terrified Tao he has been abducted by Nacho, Seb and two other henchmen Vicente Colon and Martin Villacres. Nacho violently throws Tao out of the van and cuts his restraints only to force him to dig his own grave, despite Tao pleading with Nacho and offering money in exchange for his release. In response, Nacho stomps on Tao's groin and angrily shouts at him to start digging. Nacho takes joy in toying with Tao, such as verbally mocking him and his family and offering him a bottle of water only to pour it out onto the sand, then shoving his head into the wet sand while telling him to enjoy it. After Tao has finished digging the grave, Nacho prepares to execute Tao with a shotgun and asks him if he has anything to say before he dies. Tao desperately asks Nacho to wait and makes one final attempt to persuade the maniac from murdering him with many offers such as money and power. Seb realizes this and stops Nacho from murdering Tao immediately, pulling him away to negotiate with Nacho on using their hostage to bargain for ransom money from Wei. Nacho angrily refuses, but Seb reluctantly comes to a compromise of killing Tao after getting the money. Seb tries to warn Nacho of Wei's wrath, but Nacho doesn't listen and tells Tao that he gets to live for a bit longer. Before Tao can respond, Nacho uses the stock of his shotgun to break Tao's leg and then orders Martin and Vicente to restrain Tao inside the nearby shack. Tao is seen bound, gagged and blindfolded to a chair inside the shack while Seb uses Tao's phone to call Wei to negotiate ransom money. However, Wei reveals he does not care for his son and rejects the offer, prompting a frustrated Nacho to take off the duct tape and break his other leg to cause Tao to scream so Wei can hear in an attempt to persuade him further. Wei hangs up the phone and Tao is tortured by Nacho as personal revenge for killing his dog, to which Tao questions. During the torture, Nacho is visibly upset at Tao's comments about his dog and tries hard to hold back the tears, so he takes out his emotions by torturing Tao including beating him with a baseball bat, waterboarding him, electrocuting him with car cables and ripping out some of his teeth with pliers. When Tao is barely alive, Nacho intimidates Tao with a knife but suddenly Martin and Fernando burst into the shack, warning Nacho and Seb of a number of threats incoming. Nacho then quickly stabs Tao in the neck with the knife and murders him, fulfilling his desired revenge. Nacho recognizes the enemies as members of the HKT led by Wei's underboss, Tsai Lin, who orders her men to storm the shack and kill whoever is inside. Before the thugs break in, Tao's corpse tied to a chair with a bag over the head is flung outside. Tsai holds fire and, unknownest to her that he's dead, pulls the bag off his head only to discover a grenade stuffed in the corpse's mouth. Tsai takes cover but the explosion kills several of her men, ensuing a shootout between Nacho's crew and Tsai's remaining forces. Personality Tao Jiang is headstrong, vain and foolish. His youthful confidence leads him to overestimate his abilities and get himself and his family into trouble. Killed Victims #'Nacho's Dog: '''Beaten to death with a crowbar. Relationships Wei Jiang Quotes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hong Kong Triads Category:Males Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Lieutenants